shimusicfandomcom-20200213-history
Trevor James
Trevor James ''(full name: '''Trevor James Michael Loux) is an Owosso native blues/folkhttps://trevorjamesblues.bandcamp.com/ singer-songwriter and guitarist. He has released one EP, entitled ''Ink (2014)https://trevorjamesblues.bandcamp.com/. History Early years and Don't Let It All Go By (2009-2013) At the age of 16, Trevor Loux said he was, "struck by music like a mac truck"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nj7V5qtlowc. He won a talent show when he attended high school in Australia after being pushed by one of his teachers to perform. which inspired him to begin writing his own music, along with various artists such as John Mayer, Jack Johnson, Jason Mrazhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nj7V5qtlowc. " with a mix of his equipment as well as Winchester's ]]Loux began pursuing his solo musical career after a failed attempt to form a band with friends Jon Gibbs and Miles Winchester in 2012https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v677Mi0aHZA. In the summer of 2013 he began writing original material and enlisted Winchester to help record his first song, "Don't Let It All Go By"https://soundcloud.com/trevor-james-michael-loux. Loux described the song as a, "warning...don't forget to take chances and sometimes not worry of the repercussions"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nj7V5qtlowc. Loux had helped Winchester previously with his project Great Lakes Feather Company as his alter ego, White Chocolatehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iHGgomaQhls. Through this connection, Loux had the help of James Schramm with the mixing and mastering of "Don't Let It All Go By"https://trevorjamesblues.bandcamp.com/track/dont-let-it-all-go-by. He then dedicated the next year to creating an original album with Winchester's help. Scrapped album and Ink'' (2013-2014) Loux moved into "The Palace" of Owosso with friends Orion McMullen and Captn Marco. This enabled him to work from the end of 2013 to September 2014 endlessly on a full length record with Winchester that was to be titled, ''Ink and Bone. On August 2, 2014 Loux performed live at Summer At The Palace 2014 ''acoustically to promote his new materialhttps://www.facebook.com/events/257709587760809/. Other acts included bands that many of Loux's close friends were in, including Formerly Lucky (now Pleasant Accidents), James And The Solo Projects, and The Mudsuns. Eventually ''Ink and Bone became inevitably scrapped, and in its place Loux released an EP with three songs that were to be on the full length album: "Don't Let It All Go By"https://trevorjamesblues.bandcamp.com/track/dont-let-it-all-go-by, "Naughty Boy Blues"https://trevorjamesblues.bandcamp.com/track/naughty-boy-blues-feat-caleb-doerr, and "Wither"https://trevorjamesblues.bandcamp.com/track/wither. Once again Schramm provided mixing and mastering for the EP, and Caleb Doerr (a childhood friend of Winchester's who worked with him on GLFC's album Woods''https://trevorjamesblues.bandcamp.com/track/naughty-boy-blues-feat-caleb-doerr) stepped in to play saxophone for, "Naughty Boy Blues". Joining 9eight9 Entertainment, ''Denali Highway EP, and Alternate (2015-present) 9eight9 formed as an artistic collective in Owosso, comprising of Trevor James, rapper/producer Brotha Luke, rapper Captn Marco and filmmaker Montana Martinhttps://9eight9.wordpress.com/. Loux has not released any music through the medium yet, but on January 25, 2016 he announced two projects: an EP entitled, Denali Highway and his first full length album, Alternate''https://www.facebook.com/Trevor-James-Music-1405889616301140/?fref=ts. Loux had stated that the name for ''Denali Highway was inspired by the parallels he found when he realized he had taken something beautiful for granted. Discography '''EPs * Ink (2014) * Denali Highway (TBA 2016) Full Length Albums * Alternate (TBA 2016) References __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __INDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__